


A Visit with Strong Equius

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Vore, F/F, F/M, Felching, M/M, Pony Play, Snuff, Sounding, Whipped Cream, canibalism, very severe dubcon, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros visits Equius for a checkup and gets a lot more than he bargained for *wink wink nudge nudge*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit with Strong Equius

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Sorry if it doesn't make sense, I wrote it after undergoing dental surgery.

It was a lovely and clear midnight when Tavros took his mechanical legs to Equius’ palatial castle for his weekly check-up. Aurthor opened the door for him and showed him to the workblock, as was their routine. When Tavros clanked into the block, Equius lifted his head from his blueprints and could barely suppress his smile. For Tavros at 9 legal sweeps had grown into a fine young troll that would make any lusus shed tears of pride, even if they didn’t have tear-ducts. Tavros’ horns had grown ridiculously wide and phallic and his shoulders had widened with them, his guns were busting out of his short shelves, underneath his shirt he had an 8-pack (trolls have different muscles than humans), and he had an ass that just wouldn’t quit no matter what. Yes, Tavros had an ass of flesh, not metal. Kanaya had thankfully cut him only up to the thighs instead of the waist, leaving him with not only his ass, but his genitals and lower intestines. He was almost as hot as Rufioh, though of course not as hot as Rufioh because that’s scientifically impossible. Equius was in awe of Tavros and also incredible disgusted by him since brown isn’t a very flattering color.

“Uhh, Equius?” this 9 sweep old troll said in a voice that sounded underaged, despite Tavros’ autoerogenous shame globe dropping at least a perigee ago, “You, are just standing, and staring, like you are deep in thought.”

“I am always deep in thought, since I am a serious person,” replied Equius in his serious voice.

Tavros decided now was a good time to look over Equius. Unlike Tavros, Equius had not changed since he was six sweeps. Instead, he became fully-grown at age five with muscles that usually only come from sweeps of body-building and anabolic steroid abuse. (While some might theorize that his lusus milk had anabolic steroids, Equius didn’t suffer certain defaults common in steroid users *wonk* plus the canon says the lusus milk has nothing to do with his strength.) Unfortunately, at age five Equius had lost his left horn (a proud hoofbeast phallus) and he hadn’t had the bloodpusher to build a cybernetic one. As much as he tried, he still kept breaking his teeth. Still, he had a handsome face, though it was handsome in an ugly way. Tavros thought he was just a bit hotter than his unwashed underfeed stoner friend, though not as hot as Rufioh.

“Uhh, yes, you are, very serious,” said Tavros when he was done making an inventory of Equius’ appearance, “Could we, start the, exam?”

“Are you giving me orders?” Equius bellowed then sweated. “I mean, of horse we can start the exam. First, take off all your clothes except for your udderwear.”

Tavros took off all his clothes, including his t-shirt, even though that should be physically impossible given his horns. Underneath his highwaters, he was wearing Tinkerbelle underwear. The underwear was marketed towards female wrigglers, though it was sick marketing throngs to kids under five sweeps. Tavros was not embarrassed by his underwear and if you think he would be embarrassed than shame on you. However, Equius was sweating down to his jock strap.

“Now, walk for me, lowblood,” Equius said.

Tavros strutted his stuff for five minutes like he was March Eridan in the Mardi Gras parade. Equius hated to see him leave but loved to watch him go. However, Equius had the presence of mind to notice a .0000000316 deviancy in Tavros’ mechanical walk.

“Sit down on the table, lowblood.”

Tavros did so and Equius took his tools and kneeled down on the floor. The strong troll proceeded to do minor adjustments on the delicate machinery of Tavros’ legs as if it were nothing even though he doesn’t have the coordination to hold a glass of milk. He kept crossing his legs and squeezing repeatedly. On the floor was a puddle of liquid that was either cobalt, indigo, or possibly cerulean. This was not genetic material but sweat since every troll bodily fluid is blood colored. Equius was so goshdarn horny.

And who could blame him? Tavros’ troll meat was barely contained in the Tinkerbelle panties just centimeters or inches away from Equius’ nose. Equius wondered how many feet Tavros could grow. He could smell Tavros’ sweet scent, which coincidentally was exactly the same as Equius’ rancid smell.

Again, Tavros butted into Equius' thoughts. “Uhh, Equius?”

Equius looked up with bloodshot eyes, “Yes?”

Tavros suggestively pumped Equius’ broken horn. “Uhh, I have something to tell you.”

“Speak your mind, lowblood.”

Tavros pulled Equius up and whispered in his ear, “I’ve gone vegetarian.”

Equius stood straight up and gave a big toothy grin. “I am so proud of you, disgusting inferior lowblood. Every troll should go vegetarian. It’s a myth that our species is completely carnivorous. If we were, then why do we have the taste buds for sweet things? Trolls can survive without meat and a lot healthier to. Look at me! I’m a vegetarian and I’m STRONG and healthy.”

Tavros chimed in, “Going vegetarian, has helped not only my health, but it makes me feel, better about myself, since I’m not being mean to animals. Plus, I don’t have to worry about undercooked meat.”

“I’m glad you’ve joined the right cause, Tavros, as I will now call you.”

“Thanks! That minor bit, helps my self-esteem. Maybe we can, exchange recipes? I made a wonderful, three-bean, troll Mexican chill with carne, last morning.”

“I have a wonderful recipe for eggplant parmesan.”

“Actually? Cheese require rennet, which requires a young moobeast to die, because the rennet is in their stomach.”

Equius ripped off Tavros’ legs and beat him to death with them. “DON’T YOU DARE TO TAKE MY FUCKING CHEESE AWAY FROM ME, SHITBLOOD!”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Nepeta fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Nepeta who fucked Jade while Karkat watched and masturbated.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't really expect this to be a serious story, did you?


End file.
